


Magic

by Leafsdude



Category: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafsdude/pseuds/Leafsdude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic to "Do You Believe In Magic" by The Loving Spoonfuls. Willow's feeling bored, so she heads to the Bronze. What happens when a Loving Spoonful song begins to play, and a strange blonde haired girl appears?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

  
_A/N: Well, I'm here again. Another song fic. No one told me to stop and save them the horror of reading another one of these, so here's my 2nd shot at one :)_

This is sort of A/U so there are no spoilers. Everything different should be obvious. Just so you know, Willow and Tara haven't met beyond the odd walk by in UCS.

I highly recommend you try to find a copy of the song to listen to while reading this, as it really adds, I think, to the feel of the story more so than any other I've seen or read. Main reason is because the song is very upbeat, while the story (at the start) is not.

Disclaimer: I don't think Joss et al. is dumb enough to waste his time on some lowly creature having fun with his world that he so obviously messed up, so I'm not going to say anything to save me from that. However, because I respect the owners of the site, I'd just like to mention that I got some of my information for this story, from .com/. Thank you guys for your wonderful transcripts, even if the fight descriptions suck! :) The Loving Spoonful own 'Do You Believe in Magic?" at least to my knowledge (from pre-copyright days). Don't know if they're still alive to sue me, but oh well. There are a number of other copyrighted names I've used in here. I don't own those names, so you can't sue :P

Quick legend:  
**Song lyrics appear like this.**  
_Thoughts appear like this (Some are by Willow, some are by Tara)_

* * *

  
**Magic**   
**By: David Armstrong AKA Leafsdude**   


* * *

_Another boring night_, thought Willow, as she entered the Bronze. No matter how much she pretended otherwise, she always wished she could patrol with Buffy. _At least that'd be exciting_, she huffed.

Being in second year college and becoming a very advanced witch, everything that hit the spot in early high school did nothing for her now. However, it didn't keep her from going anyway. _Who knows? Maybe things might happen here_, she thought with false hope.

As the music started to play, Willow suddenly wondered why she bothered to come. _I should have remembered it's 60's week._ Still, for some reason that she didn't know at the time, she couldn't will herself to leave.

_Well, might as well do something while I'm here_, she thought, heading to the dance floor. As an old Elvis Presley song ended, Willow suddenly almost jumped for joy as the Loving Spoonful came on. Ever since she saw the McDonald's commercials that played it, she fell in love with the song.

**Do you believe in magic, in a young girl's heart?**

_Of course I do_, thought Willow. As she started to get into the song, she was noticed at a table by a pair of blue eyes. Unknowingly to the dancing figure, the owner of the pair of eyes, a blonde haired girl, started heading in her direction.

**How the music can free her, whenever it starts?**

Something that Willow always liked about music, no matter what decade it came from, was it always made her forget everything. _Maybe that's why I always come here_, Willow thought. All thoughts about Oz, who had left her almost a year ago but still left a gaping hole in her heart, left immediately, as well as her feelings of uselessness.

**And it's magic if the music is groovy,  
It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie.**

_Very groovy_, thought Willow, feeling like she was in Saturday Night Fever or Grease.

The owner of the pair of eyes that had been watching Willow had finally made her own way to the dance floor, subtly positioning herself as close to her as possible without seeming obvious, she joined the redhead at getting lost in the song.

**I'll tell you about the magic and it'll free your soul,  
But it's like trying to tell a stranger about a rock 'n' roll**

"Hey," said the newcomer, looking over while attempting to keep some sort of rhythm.

"Hi," Willow answered uncomfortably. _No one ever walks up to me. Well, Buffy did, but that was different._

"Good song, huh?" she started a conversation. _Well, this is new...and awkward_, thought Willow. She wasn't angry, though. _More like confused_.

"Yeah, I can relate to it easily," Willow responded, somehow feeling comfortable with the blonde stranger. _I never tell strangers about anything. What's with me?_

**If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose,  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues.**

"What is 'jug band music?' That's always confused me." Willow asked. _I'm doing it again. Must be the music._

"I don't know, but it must be a style of music," the blonde tried to answer. As Willow looked over at the owner of the voice she'd been listening to for the past few moments, and was almost floored as the sight in front of her.

**Just go and listen, it'll start with a smile,  
That won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try.**

_My goodness, she's gorgeous. Wait a minute, what's that?_ Willow thought. She had these type of thoughts before, but it never came on this strong.

Deciding to go with it, Willow smiled up at the blonde that had gotten her attention, and was rewarded with a crooked smile that almost caused Willow to fall once again.

Despite her best efforts, Willow couldn't get the grin plastered permanently on her face to go away. _Well, I said that I could relate to this music. Maybe the Hellmouth is doing something,_ Willow tried to rationalize.

**You're feet start tapping and you can't seem to find,  
How you got there, so just blow your mind.**

At this point, Willow always did a short bit of foot tapping that her grandfather had taught her. However, for the first time since she was 5, she forgot it. _Damn, what's with me?_

Still staring into the strangers eyes, Willow realized they were, in essence, still strangers.

"Oh, pardon my manners. I'm Willow," she offered, turning back towards the front.

"Tara," the blonde put a name to herself.

_Tara. Well, if there is a prettier name in the world, I don't want to hear it._ Willow thought. It once again dawned on her what she was thinking, but surprising the logical centre of her brain, she ignored it. _Why should it matter, anyway?_ She thought stubbornly.

**If you believe in magic, come along with me.  
We'll dance until morning 'til there's just you and me,**

Turning back to Tara, Willow decided to get bold. "Uh, that's an, uh, pretty name," she tried, damning her constant use of 'uh' when she was nervous.

"Ummm, t-t-t-thanks," Tara replied, visually cringing at her own speaking abilities.

**And maybe, if the music is right,  
I'll meet you tomorrow, sort of late at night.**

"You come here often?" Willow spoke up, breaking up the silence that lifted between the pair.

"No. It's my first time. A friend recommended it. Not bad, I guess. Music's not great."

"Oh, well, it's 60's week. Nothing but Ed Sullivan classics. Well, not that they're classic, really. I find them mostly annoying. Well, not that it's wrong if you like them…" Willow babbled on before catching the blonde's odd, almost amused, look. "Opps, didn't mean to do that," Willow apologized.

Tara shook her head. "I don't mind. I think it was kinda c-c-c-cute." She replied, blushing slightly.

_She thought it was cute. No one likes my babble. Well, Oz did, but he never said it was cute._ Willow babbled in her mind. She smiled sheepishly at Tara as she realized how she must have looked.

**And we'll go dancing baby, then you'll see,  
How the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah.  
Do you believe in magic?**

"So, y-y-you're into magic," Tara said out-of-the-blue, startling Willow.

"How...I mean, no...I mean..." Willow stuttered.

"I saw you in the Wicca group while heading to class one day. Sorry that you had to endure that." Tara smiled.

"Well, yeah, I've been working the 'mojo' for a few years now."

**Believe in the magic of a young girl's soul,  
Believe in the magic of a rock 'n' roll,  
Believe in the magic that can set you free!**

"Well, I've been looking for someone to practice with. It's always stronger when there are two of us," Tara said.  
"Would you like to?"

"Oh. So you're a witch, too. That explains a little." Willow said. "Oh. Umm, I guess I would. Want to meet tomorrow night?" She continued after realizing she hadn't answered her company's question.

"9 sound good?" Tara said, causing a little chuckle to escape from Willow.

"Sorry, just used that phrase before. Brings back some fun memories." Willow clarified.

**Oooh, talking about magic.**

"So, it's a date?" Tara asked, somewhat nervous.

"Sounds like," Willow replied.

**(Do you believe like I believe?)  
Do you believe in magic?  
(Do you believe like I believe?)  
Do you believe? Believe.  
(Do you believe like I believe?)  
Do you believe in magic?**

As Tara left, Willow's brain began processing what had just happened. _I've got a date with one of the most beautiful girls...no, wait, THE most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and she wants to practice magicks. Oh, I do believe in magic,_ Willow thought, as she walked on air all the way home.

* * *

The End

* * *

_A/N: Might do a sequel to this. Really needs one. Still, this was pretty good, I think._

Just to clarify, this would be before Tara's 20th birthday, so she's still in Sunnydale, before her 'family' came to take her home.

Thanks for reading again!  



End file.
